Happy life
by Fate-chan2015
Summary: Nanoha and Fate are living a happy life after they became married and had a child. Does life really always have an happy end?
1. Chapter 1

_**Happy life**_ _ ****_

This story is a sequel for my first fanfiction 'Destiny'. And I am warning you it's FUTA. Don't like don't read. This is current my second fanfiction and I would like to know if all of you like it and rewies are always welcomed. I have current one story which I haven't upload. She is named 'My beloved star'. Can you guys please tell me if I should upload it or shoud I wait a little more and ipluad the others first? Thanks! To all the people which wrote that they liked FutaFate more: I am a fan from FutaFate too but I wanted to write something which isn't so often available! Have fun!

Nanoha is the Seme this time deal with it!

I want to thank _Luffy19_ for the tips he/she gave me and it pushed me more to write this for you guys. It was my first rewie! Thank you!

 **15** **years after** **Fate's POV**

I woke up as usual and saw my husband by my side and smiled. We had a happy life and are married for already 15 years. We have a daugther and she is turning 16 in two days. Sakura was the best thing that could happen in my entire life. As I sat up to make breakfast my husband woke up.

,,Morning dear''

,,Morning darling'' I kissed her and she returned it with the same passion we had before we got married. I did not know why but this woman was causing me to have butterflies in my stomach.

I loved her with all my heart. My husband Takamachi Nanoha is my world. Since she proposed to me my love began to grow more and it became more insane.

,,Fate-chan? You are spacing out. Is everythink ok?'' asked Nanoha with concern in her eyes

,,Eh? No my love I was thinking about you'' I gave her a peck and she blushed. Sometimes she acts more like a wife than a husband but this is one more thing I love about her. My adorable husband.

,,So Nanoha what are we gonna do about Sakuras birthday?''

,,I am not sure yet but it must be something nice since its her 16'' Nanoha looked concerned

,,A surprise party or not?''

,,Nope, that sounds nice my love''

We got up and saw Sakura in her room sleeping. She looked as peaceful as her father. I wanted her to have the best party we could make for her.

,,Nanoha could you wake our daughter please? I am gonna start with the breakfast.''

,,Sure'' she sang and went to Sakura's room.

I could hear her trying to wake up Sakura but she only whined and said the words I was so familiar with from her father. Nanoha made her way downstairs and smiled apologetic at me.

,,Let me guess 'another five minutes please' or not?''

,,hahaha'' she laughted

,,'sigh' Ok I am going can you please finish the breakfast?'' I asked as I gave her my apron

,,Sure dear''

I went upstairs only to find Sakura under her blanked sleeping. I opened the curtains and throwed her blanked away only to find her whine at me.

,,Muummm it's early and Saturday morning pleaseeee''

Her blong hair was long now as mine and she looked like a beautiful model.

,,Sakura my baby wake up breakfast is almost ready come on'' I said in a gentle voice.

,,But…'' I gave her my mum eyes and she twitched.

,,Ok I am coming'' she said as she stood up and made her way to the bathroom.

I got down and saw than Nanoha had finished the breakfast and waited on the table for me and our daughter.

,,So why is it always a pain when you try to wake her up?''

,,Because you scare her more?'' she said and smiled afraid of what I would do next.

Next I was next to her and kissed her on the cheek. Then her nose, eyes, hair and finaly her lips. The kiss was a quick peck at the beginning but Nanoha deepened it and we end up kissing as if no one was in the house.

,,Mum! Dad! Take a room!'' Sakura cried and we separated to look at her smiling.

,,But baby don't you want your mother and me to have a good relationship?''

,,Yes but not there where I can see you two pleaseeee!''

,,Yes'' We said in unison and Sakura joined us on the table.

,,So Sakura what do you want for your birthday?'' asked Nanoha

,,I don't know I have all the things I wanted already. Can we make a family trip or something like this mum?'' asked Sakura concerned

,,Hm… I don't have anything against it but your father has work to do and I think it would take a while. Do you have any other wish.''

,,Yes…'' Sakura blushed and my head went to different directions why.

,,What?'' I asked as I saw Nanoha looking with wide eyes at out daughter.

,,Its more a question than a wish. Can you two tell me how it is to k-kiss someone?'' Sakura could be a tomato now if she wanted.

We where both stunned at her question.

,,Mum? Dad? Is something wrong?'' Sakura was afrain now that her question was something bad.

,,No baby we where just a little confused because you grow so fast in our eyes and we never would have believed you would ask us this queston. So darling can you tell our dauther how it fels to kiss someone since you steal my first?'' I looked at my adorable Nanoha after I said it and she smiled at me.

,,Sure. So Sakura you want to know how it fels to kiss someone?'' Nanoha asked

,,Y-Yes… one of my classmates got a boyfriend and she said than it felt amazing and I though my parents at least would know.''

,,Ok Sakura first a kiss is only for the person you truly love understand?'' Nanoha said

,,Yes'' Sakury blushed

,,Good. Second if you kiss an other oerson the feelings from the kiss doesn't come right to you. And third a kiss fels as an electricity run from your lips though your entire body Sakura. Please choose the perfect person for your first kiss yes?''

,,Yeah I undersand. By the way at what age did you two had your first kiss?''

,,Hm… I think it was at the age of 17 half a year before you where born.''

,,What?! You where half a year dating and god married and then had a child?'' Sakura was confused as we did not tell her about it. She knew Nanoha was her father but that only. About her _friend_ did she knowes nothing.

,,How did you two ever do that? Mum you telled me dad was my biological father but how is this possible?'' I blushed and looked at Nanoha as if to seek for an awnser

,,This is simple my dear Sakura we slept with each other and then your mother got pregnant. Is something wrong with that?'' Nanoha smiled and I was shoked at what she said. I looked back at Sakura.

,,So you slept with each other but you are both women how did you make her pregnant? This is what I don't understand!'' Sakura got angry at Nanohas anwser

,,Sakura please can we not-'' I was cut off by my husband

,,I am Hermaphrodite Sakura'' Nanoha said

Sakura had whode eyes now and looked intensily at Nanoha and her croch. She repeated this severell times and then looked at me. ,, Mum?''

,,Yes Sakura?'' I was blushing

,,Why did you fall in love with dad?''

,,Bacause she was so handsome and gentle to me. We did not even met and had a date planed. I can remember the times she went running to the bathroom because of her 'problem'! I knew that I wanted this person to be my future and when she proposed to me I didn't hasitate and said yes. And that brings us to now. 15 years marriage and I love your dad almost more than then.'' I smiled

Nanoha smiled back at me and hugged me lovingly. She kissed my cheek and I gave her a peck on her lips.

,,So then I have a question at both of you. Does it bother you if I like women too? Or do you and dad want me to marry a man?''

,,Oh god no! You can choose whatever you want my baby!'' I said and Nanoha smiled at me and tightered her hug around me. I love her so much!

,,Ok this is a good thing because I think I like women more than man. A man looks always so scary but a woman looks for me always gentle and handsome. Thank you mum dad I love you both! I wouln'd like to have other parents!'' Sakura beamed and joined our hug I was sharing with my husband.

,,We love you too baby always.'' I said as I wrapped my arm around her and hugged both my love and dauther together.

,,Sakura?''

,,Yes dad?''

,,Didn't you have a _date_ with your friends Vivio and Einhart?''

,,OH MY GOD! I FORGOT!'' Sakura kissed us hurriedly and run to her room put on her clothes and dushed out of the house saying good bey to the two of us.

Thanks for reading the first chapter of my sequel! Rewies and ideas are always welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2 Wonderful news

**Chapter 2 Nanohas POV**

After Sakura ran to her _date_ I was alone with my adorable wife. I felt hot and my wife didn't make it better with her swaing hips and humming in the kitchen. I was reading the newspaper and looked one time per minute at Fates swaing hips.

,,Darling you are staring'' My wife sang and froze before I turned back to my newspaper

I looked away and noticed my wife wasn't on her spot in the kitchen where my eyes had left her.

,,Are your eyes seeking me dear?'' I felt hot breathe on my neck and turned around.

,,Yes my love I feel all bothered with you swaing your hips like that. I think I am gonna punish you a little'' I smirked and turned quickly around took my wife in my arms bridal style and began to walk to out room.

,,Hyah! Nanoha what are you doing I was in the middle of cleaning!'' She looked down and blushed. After all those years her blush was all the time adorable. ,,I love you Fate'' I said and before she could response I kissed her on the mouth and pushed her on the bed with me on top of her.

,,You are agressive today Nanoha. How so?''

,,It's been to long Fate. The last time we had intime time together was 5 months ago when Sakura went to a camp. We are always to busy.'' I looked her directly in the eyes and she kissed it.

,,I think I want you to continue my punishment Nanoha'' Fate wraped her legs around my waist and pulled me closer. I kissed her. Our tongues danced for dominance.

I began to unbutton her shirt and to put her skirt away. Meanwile was Fate on the way to my pants and unzipped them. She slidet my pants down and my boxers where now full visible. I could feel her giggle in our kiss as she felt the buggle in my boxers. I wanted her so much. Fate was now only in her underwear which was one pair I bought for her for our universary 3 months ago.

,,I see you liked my present for you. You look incredible sexy in it my love.'' Fate smiled and pulled me closer again. ,,You don't know how much I love you Nanoha'' She said before pulling my shirt and bra off and throw it somewhere random in the room. I was only with my boxers left. I kissed Fates neck and jaw and continued to go further down as I reeched her bra. I began to remove it with my teeth and she moaned at the contact.

,,Nanoha please'' Fate said in betweet moans.

I waited no second before I removed her inderwear and she pulled my boxers down. My cock now fully exposed let me gasp. She saw that and began to stocke my sharf. I groaned at the sensation I missed for the past 5 months. I grapped her left breasts and began to massage them. She moaned and it turned me on even more. Soon I found myself sucking harshly on her nipple. Her movement on my penis increased as she turned me over and pushed me down now she on top of me.

She kissed me one last time before I saw her head vanish in my lower parts.

,,Fate…'' I groaned as she began to lip my tip gently and then move her tongue to my sharf. It felt so good.

,,Nanoha I love you'' Before I could respond I found myself moaning as she put my friend in her mouth. She took it all in in one shift mode and moved her head back and forth.

,,Fate, my love, my wife I love you'' I put my hand on her head and patted it.

,,I am comming!'' fate took it all once again in her mouth as I said that and I came in her mouth.

She kissed the tip and sucked all my cum out after she put in out.

,,I missed this taste.'' She said as she tasted my sperm she missed so much.

,,Fate this isn't fair. I don't want only me to feel good.'' I pushed her down and made my way with my hand to her lower body. She moaned lightly as I touched her clit.

,,AH! Nanoha!'' I soon moved my head placing kissed all over her body. Once I was at my destination I began to lick her slit up and down only to find her pushing down at my face. I didn't wait for her to say anythink as I moved my tongue inside her licking all of her flower sucking with all my power.

,,Nanoha! This feels good! Ah! Don't stop! I... am almost… AHHHHHHHHH!'' She came in my mouth and I tasted her in ages. I licked her clean. I laid myself on top of her.

,,Nanoha please I want your love to fill me isn't it time for us to have a second child?''

My eyes got wide at what she had just said. ,,One more? Are you sure I don't want it to be to excausting for you. I saw what pain it causes.'' I telled her

,,Yes I want to be pregnant once again with the baby of my adorable husband. What do you think?''

,,I would love to have one more little one in our family.'' I kissed her on the lips and she smiled.

,,Are you ovulating?'' I asked my wife

,,Yes my love I know I am current ovulating.'' She gigglet

,,Ok I am gonna be gentle ok?''

,,Yes fill up my insides with your love.''

After Fate said this I moved my hips and with them my friend inside her. She screamed as pleasure overtook her and my cock was throbbing inside her. ,,Nanoha move please I…can't AH! Yes!''

I began to move and closed my eyes to enjoy the feeling I was missing for the past months. ,,Ah! Fate I love you and your nice body. I love it all!'' As I said this I pinched her nibbled and she moaned even louder. As her voice got louder I increased my speed to make her moan even more.

,,Fate I am gonna cum take it all in ok?''

,,Hyah! Yes Nanoha! Cum for me make me pregnant! Ahhhh!'' She came with me and we cuddlet once more on bed. I knew she wanted me to make her pregnant so one time isn't enough. I began to move again and she looked at me with wide eyes and the smiled.

,,Nanoha! I can't its fels to good! I am cumming! Ahhhh!'' I came again inside her and kissed her.

,,You think you are pregnant now?'' I asked

,,I am not sure but I hope''

We slept.

Sakuras birthday came and we made a nice party for her and her friends. She got many presents. Clothes, books and other thinks. My little baby was 16 now.'smile' Fate and I came up with the best present we could make for her. A pendant with our names written in it with a picture from us three.

,,Thank you mum dad… I love it.'' She kissed us and the party endet after two hours. It was nice to meet some of her friends.

One week later we sat on the table and ate breakfast. My wife began to clean the table. I saw Fate put her weigh on the wall and got worried.

,,Are you ok Fate-chan?''

,,I feel a little dizzy.'' As she said that she run to the bathroom and I could hear her retch all her breakfast in the toilet.

Once I could see she fell asleep I went to the store and buyed tests to look if she was pregnant.

She went to the bathroom with the two tests and five minutes later came back with tears in her eyes.

,,I am pregnant. Nanoha we are going to have a secong child!'' Fate came to me and hugged me. I hugged her back and gave her a kiss. I love her so much.

,,So you are pregnant. How are we going to tell it Sakura?'' Fates eyes got wide and the next thing she said was ,,I don't know.'' as she panicked we heard Sakura come down the stairs.

,,Mum dad what are you guys doing again?''

We looked at her and I decidet I would tell her.

,,Sakura can you please come with us to the sofa?'' ,,Yes''

,,Ok what do you two want?''

,,Sakura did you ever think about having a sibling?''

,,Eh? No I never though about it but it would be nice why?''

,,Sakura you are going to have a sibling in nine months your mother is pregnant.''

Silence

,,I am gona be a big sister?''

,,Yes''

,,This is nice I never though about it but it would be nice if I could have one. Thank you.''

,,You are welcome.''

Thank you all for reading the second chapter. I will work on the third after I have the next chapter for

Forbbiden love ready! Rewies are always welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3 Bad time

**Chapter 3**

 **Hi again! Sorry for not updating this story! * bows* I had to many ideas for Forbidden Love. Sorry! Here is the next chapter! Damn writers block! Sorry that I couldn't respond to any of your reviews! I am reading them all! Enjoy!**

''~''~''~''~''

 **1 month later Nanoha's POV**

I was on the desk and did put all my affort in my work as a teacher. I had tests to correct.

Its was past 11 so my wife and child were sleeping. I found my eyes starring at my wife. She looked so peaceful. After some time correcting I fell asleep on my seat.

''Hng!'' I heard something.

''Ah. Hng!'' Fate?

''Hah… hah… hah… ouch! Hng!'' I was worried at the noises which came from the bathroom. I went to my wife? I don't know but I think its Fate.

''Fate?'' As I opened the door I saw my wife on the floor arms on her stomach and blood all over the floor.

''Oh my got! Fate! What happened!? You are bleeding!''

,,Nanoha…'' It was a whisper.

''What is it? I need to call the ambulance!''

''Nanoha I am scared the bab-'' I cut her of with a kiss.

''Shhh. Its going to be ok. I am with you. The baby is ok.'' I really hoped the baby was ok.

After 10 minutes which seemed much longer we arrived. I did tell Sakura to stay at home. She is 16 its ok. Or not? I am not sure but I worried a lot about Fate now. She looked so pale and she hugged her belly all the time.

''Nanoha? Where are you?''

''I am here Fate don't worry.''

Fate was lying on a bed and we where waiting for the doctor.

''Hello Takamachi-san.'' The doctor said to me.

''Sensei do you know what is wrong with my wife?''

Can you please sit down?'' I sat down and watched Fate as she hugged her belly even tighter.

''Your wife did have an attack. The attack hadn't a god end. We made many tests but sorry Ms. Takamachi your wife lost her baby.''

My heard broke. I looked over at Fate and I could see her breaking down in front of me.

''Nanoha! Nanoha! Nanoha! No! Please not our baby. 'snif' Waaahhh!'' She was crying and I choose to be strong for both of us and held her in my arms.

''Ms. Takamachi you can take your wife home let her rest.''

''Yes''

''~''~''~''~''

The days after Fate lost our baby were terrible. She wouldn't eat or speak to anyone.

She even kept her distance from me and rarely smiled. I understood the feeling she must be feeling right now.

I came back home from work and sat down on my desk. I had to correct some test.

I just finished my task as I heard someone open the door. It was Fate.

''Fate? What is it?'' She had red eyes. She must have beek crying… It hurts so much seeing her like this!

''Nanoha…''

''Yes'' She threw herself at me.

''Uff! Fate what is it?''

The blonde looked at me and weakly smiled.

''I am sorry.'' I saw a tear rolling down her cheek.

She broke in front of me and began to cry in my chest. I could only stroke her hair and hugging her tight.

''No Fate you mustn't be sorry. It's my fault.''

''No Nanoha it's mine! I had the baby in me and when it begyn to hurt and bleed I just kept lying in bed and didn't tell you! I am so sorry Nanoha. I was so scared my heart died after I heard the doctor say the words. Please don't hate me for loosing our child!''

Did she kept all this feelings inside her? I didn't notice a thing! I am a bad husband!

''Fate!''

I hugged Fate even tighter and pushed her on the floor.

''Nanoh-!?'' I kissed her.

''No! You hate me! Don't kiss me! I DON'T WANT IT IF IT IS OUT OF COMPASSION! GO AWAY!''

I could clearly see how broken Fate was, so I slapped her.

''NO! I DON'T WANT TO! You are my wife and do as I say! It's not your fault! I LOVE YOU GOD!''

Fate's eyes widered and went wide after my palm came into contact with her cheek. _I feel so bad_ _right_ _now…_

 **Sakura's POV**

I woke up after I heared something falling to the ground. I feared if someone broke insinde the house and began to search for my parents.

''Where are they?'' Now I feared if something happened.

''Mum! Dad!'' Thay didn't anwser me.

I began to open all the doors to find them.

Only dad's work room was left. But before I could open it I heard someone shout.

 _No! You hate me! Don't kiss me! I DON'T WANT IT IF IT IS OUT OF COMPASSION! GO AWAY!_

Mum? Did I just heared right? Why compassion? What did she do?

I opened the door a little only to see something that was going to burn into my memory. My mother was crying on the groung and my father pinned her down and kissed her. I could tell she didn't want to kiss my fatehr right now.

Then it happened. I only saw my fathers hand in the air and the 'slap' And my mother had wide eyes.

 _NO! I DON'T WANT TO! You are my wife and you do as I say! It's not your fault! I LOVE YOU GOD!_

I was at a loss of words. What happened? They looked both so happy the past week.

''Nanoha… let me go.'' My mothers voice was much calmer now.

My dad set my mother free from her grip. She stood up and run out of the room. I was almost caugh

peeping.

''Were you watching the whole thing Sakura?''

''So you saw me. Sorry about that dad but I heared loud noises and came to see what it was.'' She didn't look angry.

''I think I should tell you what happened then. You are a big baby now.'' She hugged me. I didn't want to be hugged right now.

''Dad! How often did I say I don't want you cal-'' She hugged me even tighter and I could feel her shaking.

I helped my father to the loveseat in the living room. We sat down. I was facing my dad.

''So Sakura how much do you want to know?''

''Everything'' I wanted ti know what happened so that I could undersand why my mum screamed like that.

''Do the long way is it then… Sakura you knew that your mother was pregnant did you?''

''Yes, you told me the day she almost fainted.'' Wait... _was_?

''Sakura you remember the night in wich your mothe and I runned to the hospital do you?''

My dad placed her palm on my cheek. It was so cold. I couldn'tm remember the last time it was so cold.

''Yes''

''That time I found your mother on the floor crying and bleeding. My heart broke from the sigh. We hurried to the hospital to see what us going on with her…''

''What happened dad?''

''She… sh-she 'snif' lost the baby 'snif' and now she is blaming herself for what happened. Sakura I don't know what to do!'' My dad was crying. I never saw her crying in my entire life and I think 16 years are plenty.

I rubbed her back the entire time she cried. She kept repeating sorry's in my ear.

''No dad it's ok. I think Fate-mama wants time alone.''

''Yes… I think you are right lets let her have time for herself. Do you want to go somewere Sakura?''

I couldn't believe it… my dad was smiling again. She stood up and began to walk to her bedroom in which my mother should be.

''I am going to look what your mother is doing stay here please.''

''Yeah, sure.''

 **Fate's POV**

I am worthless.

...

It's my fault.

...

I killed our baby.

...

It's my fault.

I was lying on the ground in our bedroom and cried. I cried because I felt guilty. I cried because Nanoha hit me for the first time and for being so weak. Why does it hurt so much to know it was your own fault? Nanoha… I am so sorry.

So sorry. Please forgive me.

My cheek was burning. Nanoha hit me pretty hard. I could only lie on the floor and think about the words my husband said to me.

I heard the door open. It was Nanoha. She looked at me with warm eyes. Loving eyes. Those azure eyes I love so much.

''Please forgive me.'' My voice was so weak I didn't know if Nanoha could even hear me.

''Fate,'' Nanoha came to me and picked me up. She placed me on our bed and put the blanked over me.

''Fate you can rest now. I am going somewhere with Sakura. Watch the house!'' She was smiling.

Why?

Why is Nanoha still so nice to me?

Why?!

She is to good to me. I am so worthless. I can't even carry a baby without something happening.

Maybe the two of them would live a better life without me.

Maybe I should make that happen.

I stood up and began to walk to out bedroom door. I could still hear the voicess of Sakura and Nanoha. Seconds passed like hours sfter I heared the door close. I walked into the kitchen and took a knife.

The walk back to our room was slow. The knife swayed in my hand.

''I have to write something down.''

I slowly walked to my desk in our room and out out paper.

 _Dear Nanoha,_

 _please don't hate me for what I have done. The loss of our baby as to much. I think you and Sakura would live a better life without me. Please tell her I love her in my place. I hope you find someone better than me. But please don't forget that I was the one that loved you the most. My life with you was simply beautifull and I hope that it will get even better without me._

 _I love you_

 _Your Fate_

Now I can leave in peace…

I sat on the eadge of our bed and pushed the knife in my wrist. It hurt like hell but I didn't care.

,,Nanoha I love you.''

My eyes began to feel heavy and closed.

 **Nanoha's POV**

Why do I have to forget my purse in a time like this?!

''Sorry Sakura! Wait here for me!''

''Yes.''

I opened the door to our house and walked to our bedroom to take my purse.

Bedore I could enter I heared someone whisper.

''Nanoha I love you.''

Hm? Fate? I though she was asleep before?

I heared a loud bang. I horriedly opened the door only to see a scene which was going to butn into my memory. Fate was wearing her white dress. The one I buyed for her for valentines the year before. A blody knife was on the floor. I followed the line of blood and endet at her hand. In her hand she was holding a letter.

''Fate?!'' I runned to her and picked her up.

''Fate! No! Don't go! Don't leave us! Don't leave me!''

She was bleeding really strongly.

''Fate… why did you do this? Why are you faulting yourselfe? Why?''

I ripped my shirt and tied it on her wound.

''She is so cold. Hurry!''

I runned out of the house and saw Sakura's terrified eyes after she saw me. My shirt and face were covered in blood. Her mother's white dress was red.

''Sakura! We have to bring her to the hospital! NOW!''

We made it in the car and drove in lightning speed to our destination. The hospital.

Once we arrived at the hospital we stormed inside.

''HELP! MY WIFE NEEDS HELP! PLEASE!'' Fate was even colder now after such a long ride.

''What happened?'' A nurse came.

''I don't know! I think she cut her wrist.'' I was so frustrated. Fate why?!

Seconds felt like hours. Hours like days. I could do nothing more than to wait in front of Fate's room holding a sobbing Sakura in my arms.

''Dad why whould mum do such a terrible thing?''

''I don't know baby. I don't know.''

After long tortune a doctor came out of the room.

''Doctor is she alright?!''

''Who are you?''

''I am her husband and this is our daughter. So now could you tell me is she is alright?''

''Yes, can you two come with me?''

I looked for a second back to Fate's door.

''Sure.''

We walked for some minutes. Sakura was still sobbing a little and holding tightly my hand.

We sat down in a room that seemed to be the doctors office.

''So Takamachi-san I am not going to give you a long speech. Your partner isn't in a good condition. She nearly died since her cut in her wrist was very deep. If you had come a minute later she would be dead.''

I tried to hold back my tears. ''And? When can we see her?''

''I hope we can let you see her in some minutes. She is asleep and we don't know if she will wake up. She lost a lot of blood. There is a chance that she will never wake up.''

I frowned.

''It depens on her will when she will open her eyes.''

''Thank you doctor.''

My heart was beating incredibly fast. My head was spinning and my knees felt weak.

''Dad? What are we gonna do?''

''We have to be strong. For us and for your mother.''

After 4 hours we could see Fate. I don't know if I wanted to see what I saw. Fate's wrist was sutured and a connection was keeping her blood from spilling out. She was pale and her hair was now nearly white. Her lips and fingers were blue. But one thing was obtrusive. She was smiling. The warm smile we loved so much captured in this kind of situation her face.

Why?

Then something came to my mind. The letter. I hadn't read it yet. I opened it and began to read Fate's words.

Tears began to bother my eyesigh as I continiued my reading.

Fate why do you feel this way?

Why didn't you say something about it sooner?''

Then my eyes came to her last words in the letter.

 _I love you._

 _''~''~''~''~''_

 **A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I tried to make the chapter a little bigger but I don't have much time to write. I hope you all will understand. The story went to a little bit different direction but I can work with that. Review if you guys liked the chapter. They are pushing me to write! Thank you!**

 **Your Fate-chan2015**


	4. Chapter 4 The end?

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N: Hello again! I am really sorry for not uploading anything till now. I have a two weeks long vacation coming up so I want to write then. And one thing to say… I know the story is a little bit depressing right now. But just wait. It doen't have much chaoters to go. I thing 2 or 3.**

 **Reviews:**

 _ **So all of you said something about my other story Forbidden love. The only thing I can say is that I am going to update soon.**_

 **Thanks to Luffy19, Lupis Suigintou, TunaFish1997, ChineseGirl101 and the guest for revienwing!**

I went everyday to the hospital to see my love. I felt so guilty. She did it because she felt she was at fault. Fate. Please wake up fast. I want to see you. We want to see you. My guilt was increasing with every passing day my love didn't wake up.

''Dad?''

I could hear my daughter but her voice was so small… I could barely hear it. My thoughts were filled with Fate. Why did she do this? Please open your eyes love.

''Dad?''

''Sakura? You scared me.'' My throat felt so dry.

''Dad you can't do this to yourself. Mum wouldn't want to see you like that when she wakes up. Go home and take a shower you have classes tomorrow.'' My little girl can be so nice.

''Sakura… maybe you are right… but what if she wakes up and I am not here?''

Sakura must have sensed that my mood was getting darker again. She came over and hugged me from behind. Her golden hair laid all over me. It was reminding me so much of Fate's.

''Dad, please you no we have to ne strong for mum. Come on I will stay here and you go home.''

''Sakura, thank you.''

My feelings right now were a mess. I didn't know if I was angry with myself for not noticing what happened. Fate. Please just wake up.

My ride home was hard. I couldn't concentrate on the road. All I could think about was Fate. I didn't notice that someone wanted to turn their car and crashed into it. I could feel my leg getting smashed and my head hitting the weel. I screamed for someone to help me. I noticed that my car fell down a smal cliff near the street, since the hospital was a little far away form home I had to drive a few minutes to get there. I could feel my clothes getting wet and kne that if I stay here any longer I was going to die. So I tried to reach for my phone. I tried my best but couldn't reach it. I didn't know how much time passed. I was getting harder and harder to breathe. No, it can't end like this.

''Sakura… Fate-chan… I am sorry… I couldn't hold my promise… I think I have to leave you two now huh?''

''Nanoha! Are you here?!'' I heared someone shouting.

''Ah!''

My eye sigh was getting blurry.

''Here!''

I tried to scream or to say something.

''Nanoha?!''

My phone started ringing.

''Nanoha, my baby! Oh my god what happened to you?!''

My parents came?

''Mum, dad… ouch!''

My mother tried to open the car door but it was a little difficult because me leg was stuck. It hurt. It really hurt.

''Mum? No stop you can't open it. Let it be I am not worth your trying.''

''What are you saying?! Nanoha! You are out little baby. Never in the world would we let you die like this!''

''Sorry'' Everything went dark.

''Nanoha? NANOHA!?'', was the last heared.

~''~''~''~''~

By the time I woke up it was night. I asked everyone how long I was out and they said 3 days. I wonder how Fate is doing. I want to see her… but I can't stand up on my own.

''Takamachi-san how are you feeling?''

''Better. Most of the pain is already gone. Anyway hoe is my wife?''

''She is alright she woke up some time ago but you were asleep.''

Fate woke up?!

''Doctor I want to go see her. Please.''

The pain in my heart began to increase.

''Sure. She can walk so I am going to ask her if she wants to come see you.''

A stone fell from my heart. Wait… what if Fate doesn't want to see me? She wanted to die that day right? Because I brought her here… she is still alive.

Maybe ut was a bad idea? No! I am going to see her!

''Doctor can't I go to her?''

''Takamachi-san your condition isn't good. I can't let you go on your own. The oly thing I could do is to let you use a weelchair. Is that ok?''

''It's more than enough for me. Thank you doctor.''

The doctor gave me a weelchair. I hated it. I felt so bad using it again… I have to go see her!

On my way to her room, my thoughs keept storming in my head. My heartrate began to fasten.

So I stopped my weelchair infront of her room. Fear overtaking me. I could hear sobs coming from inside the room. Sakura?

''Hello? Is someone going to let me in?'' I tried to be funny. Fate looked awfull with her pale face and sad eyes.

''Dad? Dad!'' Sakura came rushing to me and hugged me.

''I really hate you! Why are you being so careless?! I only told you to go home and now you-!''

I kissed her on the forehead and she calmed down.

''Nanoha,'' It was a whisper put it reached my ears.

''Sakura, I really love you and I promise you it won't happen again. So can you pleaase let me go to your mother?''

Sakura let me go and shoved my weelchair to the bed.

''Fate''

''Nanoha… I don't think I can continue this.''

She had a serious expretion on her face.

''What?''

''All this Nanoha. I don't think this can ever work out. I want a divorce.'' Fate was crying.

Wait… did I hear just right?! Divorce?!

''Fate?! What are you saying? We can work this out. Come please tell me you are joking!''

''No Nanoha I am serious. I wan't a divorce.''

No… Fate… Why? Just why?!

''Sakura can you please bring Nanoha-san out of the room?''

Sakura was crying but noddet. She took my weelchair and began to shove me to my room.

No thiis can't be happening. Can it?

 **A/N: Please don't kill me! I know I just wrote the worst cliffhanger I could! So I don't know when I will be updating next time. So please bear with me.**


End file.
